about secret crushes and realisations
by Euphoria123
Summary: Hermione finally shares a dance with her secret crush. This time I uploaded the right story, I am sorry that I messed up before


How embarassing, at first I uploaded a chapter of another story of mine instead of this. Well to my defense it was 2.30 in the morning and I had spent the whole day studying for university that must affect your brain somehow.

**Disclaimer:** guess what… not mine :(

**Author's note:** I wrote this story for three reasons, first because the idea popped into my head while listening to some music, second there is not enough Bill/Hermione out there, third it is a good way to recover and distract myself from preparing a presentation for university.

If you want to create the mood for the story then you should listen to Dancing by Elisa.

Read and enjoy…hopefully :)

* * *

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of __life__ will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone __silence_

_would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about __love__ and I know better  
How __life__ is a waving feather_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the __woods__ with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_~Dancing by Elisa~_

* * *

About secret crushes and realisations

It was the first Christmas after the end of the war. It was bittersweet. After all it was the first Christmas without the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but it was also the first Christmas without many loved ones.

Hermione spent Christmas at the Burrow with the Weasleys, Harry and her parents. She had gotten them back from Australia and after the initial shock, they had forgiven her but now she wanted to include them more into her life than before.

Arthur of course was excited and asked Hermione's parents a million questions about Confusers his newest passion.

Molly was torn between joy of having the whole family around and breaking down in tears because the family would never be complete without Fred.

Everybody had gone back to normal, more or less.

Harry had started his Auror training and moved with Ron into a flat in London (he still didn't know what to do with Grimmauld Place).

Bill had given up his desk job and was currently trying to discover some of the mysteries and treasures of the Incas in South America.

Charlie went back to tending to his Dragons.

Percy the prodigal son had finally found his way home. However, he still was obsessed with work and kissing up (even though slightly less) to his new boss.

George wasn't doing well at all he had even considered giving up the joke shop, but his family was able to convice him not to. Ron helped him out as much as he could and after all work was a good distraction. Also his best friends Lee and Angelina were trying their best to help him through the loss of his twin. Especially Angelina had started to stop by the shop a lot lately.

Hermione and Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. While Ginny wanted to become a professional Quidditch player and was working hard towards that goal as the captain of the Gryffindor team, Hermione still had no idea what to do after graduating.

She wanted to go to university but to study what? Arithmancy was her favourite subject but the career prospects were not much to her liking, so she kept postponing that decision.

After a wonderful meal they were now sitting in the living room. The chairs and tables had been lined up along the wall so there was space to dance. After a few rather wild and fast dances with several Weasley brothers and Harry, Hermione decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

She stepped onto the porch took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. It was a clear cold night, it had snowed the last few days and the snow was glittering in the dark making everything lighter and quieter.

Though she could still hear the music and chatter from inside.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and someone was softly murmuring in her ear: "May I have this dance?"

Her whole body started tingling she would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Sure", she answered shakyly while turning around.

From inside a softer and slower song could be heard now.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she hesitantly put her hands lightly on his shoulders. She was thankful for the darkness because she knew she was not able to look into his eyes and it obscured the deep blush that had spread all over her face.

Hermione had had a secret crush on him since the first time they had met. It was in the summer after her third year right before the Quidditch world cup. He had given her a warm smile and a small wink and she had fallen for him right there (even though she had sworn to herself after Lockhart that she wouldn't be fooled by a handsome face and a dashing smile anymore).

But he was no Lockhart, oh no, he was intelligent, adventurous, brave, caring, funny and yes incredibly handsome (yes she had a list with all of his 156 positive qualities that she had observed over the years).

She was heartbroken when he dated Fleur and happier than morally acceptable when they broke up.

During her realistic moments she knew that she had no chance with him, so she had tried to follow her own advice and see other guys, but it didn't work her feelings didn't change (and maybe Ron was not the best choice anyway). Then she decided to ignore her feelings and enthusiastically threw herself into her studies that worked as long as she didn't see him, nobody mentioned him and nothing reminded her of him (so not very well).

But now she was here in this cold night on his parent's porch in his arms and she decided to cherish every second of it.

Her heart was beating furiously while she gathered all her bravery and snuggled closer to his chest, she inhaled his wonderful, indescribable scent and felt absolutely content.

Her fingers moved to his neck and she started playing with his long hair. They didn't follow any rhythm in particular, simply holding on to each other and slowly swaying from one side to the other. His hands were caressing her back.

"You know I recently realised what was right in front of me for quite a while now," he suddenly whispered softly into her ear.

"Hm," completely dazed Hermione looked up into his face, "and what was that?"

"You, Hermione, you are beautiful in every aspect."

Before her mind was able to process what he had just said his lips had captured hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

_~fin~_


End file.
